


Put your tongue where your mouth is

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Food, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles licks things to declare them his.Peter does not care much for that kind of logic.





	Put your tongue where your mouth is

Stiles grinned at Scott who tried to give him the puppy dog eyes.

“Scotty, my dude, my pal, my bromeo. This might work with about everybody else but definitely not with me. I saved this muffin for myself, I am not sharing it just because you have no self control and ate yours already.”

 

To emphasize his point he licked the muffin broadly and then his lips to chase the taste of walnut and carrot.

 

With a roll of his eyes Scott threw his hands in the air.

“Well now I obviously don’t want it anymore. Why do you have to be so gross?”

 

Snickering to himself Stiles put the muffin back into the fridge and made a little note that read ‘licked by Stiles’ to go with it.

“I do whatever I need to to achieve my goals Scott, you should really know that by now.”

 

Scott grumbled and flopped onto a kitchen chair.

“Hanging around Peter all the time is making you meaner I think.”

 

Stiles shrugged at that.

“He is the only one who indulges me and my theories. You guys either don’t get them or outright pretend to fall asleep. Which really is not cool at all.”

 

Scott had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

“I’m just not into theorizing the way you are. But my point is, be careful with Peter, he’s creepy and you know as well as I he always has ulterior motives.”

 

Stiles grinned at his friend.

“So do I. Don’t worry Scott. I won’t let Peter take advantage of me. At least not outside of the bedroom.”

 

Scott paled visibly.

“Oh my god! You can’t be serious! He’s old and evil and creepy and it’s so gross! That was a joke right?”

 

With a shrug Stiles responded “I happen to like smart, mean, older guys that could break me in half. Would you prefer if I shot for Chris, or Finstock, or your dad?”

 

Scott looked slightly sick “No!?! Oh my GOD! I mean…yes? Maybe Chris….I don’t know! I can’t believe you are making me think about this! What happened to your crush on Lydia?!?”

 

Stiles shrugged again.

“She’s still gorgeous but she also seems very happy with Ally, why would I try to destroy that for her. By now she’s more of a sister to me than anyone to pine after.”

 

“I can’t believe you are serious about this.”

At that Stiles snickered “I could always lick him to proof how serious I am.”

 

Moments after he said that Peter came sauntering into Derek’s kitchen.

“Who do you intend to lick Stiles?” the man asked while walking to the fridge, opening it, raising an eyebrow at the little note and then proceeding to grab the muffin and take a bite out of it.

 

Scott made a face and Stiles’ mouth was hanging slightly open. He caught himself quickly though, closed it to a grim line and crossed his arms.

“As if I’m going to tell you now after you bit into MY muffin.”

 

“Stiles had his tongue all over that, dude” Scott mumbled.

 

Peter shrugged “I don’t mind Stiles’ bodily fluids.”

He took another bite and frowned slightly “And don’t call me ‘dude’.”

 

Stiles frowned as well and made a grab for the muffin, but Peter just held it away.

“My saliva is all over that Stiles, I thought in your warped logic that means it’s mine.”

 

Stiles tried to reach the muffin, but even tho he was slightly taller than Peter by now the man was not making it easy.

He grumbled frustrated “Like I care any more about where you had your tongue than you care about where I had mine.”

 

And as easily as that Peter suddenly gave up and held out the half of the muffin that was still left, no struggle anymore. He had a vicious smile on his face.

“You are wrong, I care a lot about where you had your tongue or might have it in the future.”

 

Scott made a noise like he was heaving and then declared “I’m out of here.”

 

Stiles didn’t care, he took possession of the half of the rest of the muffin and placed it back in the fridge, editing the note to read ‘licked by stiles and peter’.

 

Then he turned around and crossed his arms once again.

“We can discuss where my tongue might or might not go, but I do expect you to bake me an entire batch of muffins as repayment for this stupid stunt.”

 

Peter chuckled and smiled far too innocently for his villainous goatee.

“Sounds more than fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment, it makes me very happy <3


End file.
